<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>remnants by epochjeong (pinkwinwin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924167">remnants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwinwin/pseuds/epochjeong'>epochjeong (pinkwinwin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Angels, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Drabble, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, M/M, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:03:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwinwin/pseuds/epochjeong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a place for blasphemy, and there is a place for admiration— and as Seungsik pulls him up to connect their lips, Seungwoo thinks this is both.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>remnants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="small">I was haunted and tweeted <a href="https://twitter.com/truantseeker/status/1252398861852700675">this observation</a> and I guess this is the drabble that came out of it</span> <br/><span class="small">this is very messy but I do hope you enjoy</span></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seungwoo is used to seeing things and knowing he cannot have them. An existence of damnation has prepared him for disappointment, has subdued his desire to want things in life. He exists to serve as a reminder, a pointed finger in his face and a stern expression turned his way is all he is ever good for to the people that matter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You must do everything in your power not to suffer such a fate.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungwoo wonders how it can be so wrong to give into one’s own desires— to taste something sweet and want more of it. Perhaps this is the error of humans, to chase pleasure and their own selfish decisions instead of serving a higher purpose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Casted out of the heavens, free to roam amongst the living, he does not see it as such a punishment. He still has power here, crowds part when he walks and he never has to look over his shoulder out of fear of the unknown. Here, Seungwoo has power.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just isn’t entirely sure he wants it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungwoo first sees him in a church.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s ironic, a place that should burn his skin and set fire to his soul. And yet, Seungwoo is able to roam the aisles, walk between the pews. The heels of his boots echo across the floor, his only company in the large space. Until there is a glance of brilliant white and blonde hair. Someone sitting in the front row, his back to Seungwoo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And something draws him closer, something makes Seungwoo walk up to him, capture the gaze of the most beautiful being that God’s hands have ever crafted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have heard about you,” he speaks, and Seungwoo hears a choir. He hears hymns and prayers that have not graced his ears in eons. He asks the strangers name, holding his breath as if he is afraid to hear the answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And then he hears it— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seungsik, Seungsik, Seungsik.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is here to watch over humanity, Seungsik tells him. This part of the world is in need of someone like him, to have an angel amongst all the tragedy and shortcomings that man often find themselves succumbing to. He moves with careful grace when he speaks and Seungwoo is sure that there is nobody on this earth that deserves him, and certainly not Seungwoo himself, but that cannot stop him from imagining what it would be like to draw his hands through such soft hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your thoughts are terribly loud,” Seungsik says, and Seungwoo cannot find it in himself to feel too sheepish. Angels have powers that he no longer possesses, so he expects his thoughts to be presented as an open book. An invitation, of sorts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungsik tells him he has work to do, first. Prayers echo in his ears, reminding him of his duty. Seungwoo heard them once, a melody of souls turning to him for salvation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Seungwoo has decided that he can wait. He has all the time in the world, in existence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Modern times require more creative solutions. Seungwoo accompanies Seungsik as he helps human after human, easing their souls and putting an end to their worries. They travel through dirty streets, echoing alleyways. The less fortunate are always grateful for their help, their hands clasping against Seungsik’s tightly. He needs to offer only a smile in exchange, his duty long since done.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungwoo doesn’t know how long he waits for him, breath sitting heavy in his throat. It gets stolen from his body the moment Seungsik turns to him, kneeling at the altar of the church, messages to God since leaving his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And when he presses his lips to Seungwoo’s, he thinks he can still taste its remnants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It is easy, Seungwoo thinks, to sink his fingers and teeth into something beautiful if for no other reason than to ruin it. Hand on either side of his waist, lips brushing up against the thin skin covering hip bones. The shudder he gets in response is enough to make his lips curl into a grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If touching the skin of an angel is sacrilegious, then they will have to invent a new word for the way Seungwoo kisses his body. Earnest sigh, a hand slipping into Seungwoo’s hair, the satisfaction of knowing you bring pleasure to something so holy. There is a place for blasphemy, and there is a place for admiration— and as Seungsik pulls him up to connect their lips, Seungwoo thinks this is both. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their bodies are achingly mortal in this moment, finding pleasure in each other. Seungwoo takes him in his mouth and it is bittersweet and warm and </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive </span>
  </em>
  <span>the way Seungsik eventually cries out, head thrown back and hot streaks hitting the back of Seungwoo’s throat. He pulls away, the taste deepening to something like the finest wine when he kisses Seungsik once again. Holds him in the aftershakes, his skin silk beneath his touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How can this be so wrong, Seungwoo thinks, to love something so pure. He wants to get on his knees in prayer and ask how can this life be a punishment when Seungsik was sent to him, divine and holy and so, so beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps there is still hope for Seungwoo, laying in bed next to an angel. His chest rising and falling in a post-haze, hair a halo against the pillowcase. He holds Seungwoo by the neck, painstakingly gentle, and kisses love into his mouth. He feels golden inside, kissed holy once again. Seungwoo asks Seungsik to stay and the smile he gets in return is even more gentle than the one given to the souls he helped. This one is more private, more intimate, tells Seungwoo that he will never leave him. There is the heavens and the earth and there is </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>, this Seungwoo knows. The morning light brings warmth, brings the gentle sun on the skin of their backs, brings Seungsik right into Seungwoo’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that alone is enough of a divine blessing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <span class="small">Thank you for sticking with this short, but wild ride. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated ♡</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small"><a href="twitter.com/pinkwinwin">fic twit</a> | <a href="twitter.com/truantseeker">main twit</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.me/pinkwinwin">cc</a></span>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>